The Untold Story
by hikaru07
Summary: Just when everything was perfect, an unexpected visitor arrives. Together with her are suprises for everyone... a very unexpected suprises. A tale of romance and an uncovered mystery. Are you ready to unveil the mystery of the clow?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _Unexpected Visit_

It was an evening like no other. There was something in the night air that smelled like a thousand deaths from below the ground. A dark figure stood by the clock tower of Tomoeda. Soon enough the whole of Tokyo would come crashing to ground, finally revenge would be so sweet.

The sun was shining; there was no trace of the evil that was to happen from last night. Just the sound of Sakura and Touya's early morning quarrel.

_Dingdong_, the Kinomoto residence's doorbell rang. As Mr. Kinomoto opened the door, _boom!_ He went straight to the floor with a little figure on top of him, laughing out loud. _"Ha ha ha, I miss you so much."_ The little figure still clings on Mr. Kinomoto's neck as he stood up. The expression on Sakura's face was blank. She can't clearly understand what or most probably who is this person clinging on his dear father's neck. Something inside of her would like to approach the visitor but something as well says something wrong is bound to happen.

"_Well, are you just gonna stand there and look at me?"_ she said looking straight at Sakura. There was something in her eyes that Sakura has seen before, yet she couldn't remember_. "Ha, Touya?!"_ then went straight to Touya and gave him a tight hug.

"_Did you miss me?"_

_Sighs, "I'll go pick it up." _Touya said.

She then looked at Sakura with that weird look again. There was certainly something going on between these two, a bit of conflict _maybe_ but we really aren't sure, are we?

"_Sakura…" _someone broke the silence between the two.

"_Sakura, this is your cousin Hikaru" _Mr. Kinomoto said.

"_Hi, I'm Hikaru." _She reached for Sakura's hand and smiled. The weird look in her deep blue eyes went away by that time.

_She's just like me_, Sakura thought. "_Hi! I'm Sakura."_

"_Hey, where do you want me to put these?" _Touya asked carrying all of Hikaru's things.

"_You could put it to the guest room." _Mr. Kinomoto said.

"_You could put it in my room, is it okay father?" _Sakura asked looking at Hikaru.

"_That'll be great." _Hikaru answered.

Meanwhile, inside Sakura's room…

" _Yeah, that's it!" Boom! Boom! "YEAH!!!" _ Kero-chan flew with excitement. He took a spoonful of pudding and danced. "_Aahh, this is the life". _Sakura entered the room in a hurry. "_Hey, I just won the game again" _but Sakura went out of the room just before Kero-chan finishes his sentence. _Aargh_, Sakura peeked and said "_Kero, clean up the room we have a visitor staying with us."_

Footsteps towards Sakura's room 

_"Here we are" _Sakura said opening the door of her room. _Aaaaarrrrgghhhhh. _The whole room was a mess! Clothes scattered all over the floor, video game discs tossed all over the bed, pudding smudged over her table. Of course Sakura can't blame anyone else and she can't clearly pinpoint the culprit for the mess.

"_It's okay, no biggie" _Hikaru said while picking up the clothes Kero threw all over the floor.

"_I'm really sorry. Believe me my room is not usually like this."_

_"Hey, it's okay. Really." _Hikaru said smiling at Sakura. The next thing that happened was so fast. Hikaru fell to the floor just after she smiled at Sakura.

"_Today we'll be having a new student with us. You could come in now"._

Mr. Terrada wrote something in the board. _Hikaru Kinomoto._

It was raining hard that day. Everyone was just excited to go home. It was a tiring day, for what reason nobody knows. Sakura wasn't there to walk Hikaru home, Hikaru insisted on going home alone after all. There was something in the rain that Hikaru always loved. The feeling of the rain that gently drops on your skin, it's coldness, the feeling of having the rain kiss your face and tell you _I'll never leave you. _Hikaru closed her umbrella gently. She walks underneath the sunless sky wishing she could be one with the rain. _The weight of the world on my back is tiring, _Hikaru thought. "_How I wish it would just be all over…"_ those were her last words before she fainted few blocks away from the Kinomoto residence.

When Hikaru woke up, she was no longer in her soaking wet uniform. She has no idea where she was or what time was it but the smell of tea made her forget that. She studied the room where she found her self. A place that once haunted her in her wildest dreams, like a place where she was once a princess waiting for her prince's arrival once upon a dream. She stood up away from the bed that gave her the comfort of her sleep. She headed for the beautiful mirror that greeted her with a familiar reflection. "_What a lovely dress, just like the ones I have in my dream" _Hikaru said touching her long black-blue hair. Hikaru never realized that she was no longer alone; there he stood carrying a tray of tray of sweets and hot pot of tea.

"_You look lovely in that dress" _he said smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _A lovely cup of tea and sweets_

"_You look lovely in that dress" _he said smiling at her. "_Are you okay? I found you unconscious down the block. I believe we met earlier." _He put down the tray and approached Hikaru. He reached for her hand and kissed it. "_I am Eriol Hiiragizawa." _Hikaru can't help hearing a lovely piano and violin tingling in her ears. There was something in his eyes that Hikaru can't explain and all those time she had never seen such loneliness in one's eyes. Those eyes had her bemused. When she caught her self lost in thought she blushed. Hikaru blushed more when she stared at the lovely dress she's wearing.

"_The dress is lovely_" Hikaru said still blushing and now staring at the floor where it is safe and away from those weakening blue eyes of Eriol.

"_There is something I would like to give you" _Eriol reached for something in his pocket and put it on Hikaru's neck. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a more beautiful black jewel dangling as its pendant.

"_This is too much"_ Hikaru said.

"_You're just in time for tea. You could keep those. I would greatly appreciate it if you will." _He smiled again.

What happened next was just magic. Hikaru found her self in the arms of Eriol dancing to the mellow music of the violin and piano that tingled in her ears earlier. The room was just like magic, well lighted by the lovely chandeliers that seem to be the shiny stars of that beautiful night. Their spins and turns were like the swift flow of the rivers. Hikaru never really danced in her days… it must be magic, surely it must be. _A necromancer amongst us casting me a spell_, Hikaru thought. It never bothered her that they were the only ones there; that music that made the night so enchanting is nowhere to be found in that room. She never cared to asked what time is it or when will the spell be over and she'll be back to being her own Cinderella. For in his eyes she found the loneliness of the night sky, in his arms the comfort of being weak and defenseless, in his presence Hikaru forgot that the world is in chaos. As the song slowly ended, _if this is all but a dream let me be under slumber and never wake up,_ Hikaru thought.

_Panting, _she was running away from something, away from someone, away from the world that caused her so much pain. She fell down on her knees catching her breath and not counting the tears that fall down on her cheeks. _It is just too much! _She lay in the middle of the forest that was once her only loving companion. The night wind embraced her in her grief and sorrow. The full moon that was her own was her only witness. In her search for her self she knew she is alone for no one is a real friend, for everyone is a traitor. Her painful sobs were loud and her pain can be heard all throughout Tokyo but no one cares, no one can hear her agony for they chose not to. And that is great. Let her sobs not be heard, let her agony not be seen for the time will come that they will all bow down and crawl upon the palm of her hand.

"_Sakura..." _Kero slowly flew to Sakura's side. "Sakura wake up…" _Sighs, _Kero looked at the full moon through Sakura's windows. He could sense that power; it was the power of a thousand deaths and grief. "_She's back but why?" _Kero was left staring at the full moon and wishing that he was wrong.

_"Did you feel something last night"_ Li whispered.

_"No, why?" _Sakura answered.

_"There was a power interruption last night, I wasn't able to finish watching your films Sakura." _said Tomoyo.

_"Hey Sakura, why are you guys whispering?" _Hikaru came from nowhere looking so curious.

_"Ah, he he he…It's nothing. Really." _Sakura said to Hikaru.

"_By the way Hikaru, I want you to meet my friends"_ Sakura introduced Hikaru to the gang. "_Where were you last night? Dad said you went home late." _

"_Oh, I was with our classmate… um, Eriol? Yeah, Eriol." _There was warmth in Hikaru's smile as she utter Eriol's name. When she noticed that everyone is looking at her she blushed. "_Ah, I gotta go someplace else so nice meeting all of you"_ and _whoosh, _Hikaru was gone.

"_She's just like you Sakura" _Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and looked at Li. Both of them blushed.

"_What was I thinking… last night was just a fragment of my imagination. It never happened, none of it did." _While Hikaru was running away from the embarrassment she accidentally bumped unto someone and made her fell flat on her butt.

"_Ouch,"_ she touched her aching butt_. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."_

Someone offered her a hand and a familiar voice said, _"It's okay."_ It seems like the world has stopped for a while, the way the Cherry blossoms fall from its trees was never lovelier than before. The noise from the surrounding all faded away. Only the sound of Hikaru's heartbeat, mellow sound of the violin from her imagination matters. Hikaru took the offered hand to help her stood up and as she looked at the kind helper she saw Eriol smiling at her.


End file.
